


Sesshomaru, Inu Diayokai, and All Around Badass...Cares?

by IvoryDragon48



Series: Sesshomaru Cares? [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Sesshomaru, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, InuYasha needs a hug, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, No Incest, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Slight Kagome Bashing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryDragon48/pseuds/IvoryDragon48
Summary: It has been over a year since Kagome went back to her own time and in this story she never returns. Inuyasha is left with a broken heart and in so much pain that he kind of gives up, when he is attacked he doesn't fight back and it looks like he's about to die. What happens when Sesshomaru appears? Will he help his brother or leave him to his fate? Has the Lord of the West changed enough to actually care what happens to his younger brother? Read and find out in this story of healing and family!
Relationships: Inuyasha/Original Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sesshomaru & Inuyasha, Sesshomaru/Original Character
Series: Sesshomaru Cares? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. A Puppy Cries in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, though how I wish that I did!
> 
> This in not Inucest, I don't really like that and thus am not writing it...ever! This is however about brotherly love and bonding cause really canon kind of screwed these characters over in their relationship, I mean they're the only family the other really has, other than Sessho's mom. So I'm gonna fix it! Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Any and all translation are done from canon, online, or to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Lord Sesshomaru...Lord Sesshomaru...Where is he?” Jaken asked himself after calling and searching for his lord all over the castle. Jaken rung his hands in his maroon colored tunic. His hat was slightly askew from all his running around, but it was righted by the small hands of a young girl. 

A child’s voice answered him, “He’s not here Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru left a few hours ago.” Rin, Sesshomaru’s young human ward, walked up to him with a smile, her silky black hair done up in a simple bun. She wore a bright sunflower yellow kimono with pink Sakura blossoms along the bottom and along the sleeves. 

Jaken frowned at her but asked gently, “Thank you Rin, for letting me know. Do you perhaps know where he went?” When she shrugged in reply he sighed and said, “Very well, I’ll just have to report to him once he returns.” They both made their way to the gardens with Rin telling him about her day, both quite used to their Lord’s ways.

Several miles away, Sesshomaru, Inu Daiyokai and Lord of the Western Lands, lounged elegantly in his full Inu form.* His white fur gleamed in the dying light of day as his golden eyes took in every minute detail. He had felt restless the last few days and had thus decided to get away for awhile. It was rare for the Inu Daiyokai to ever really feel this way but when he did, it was usually because something was about to happen. Sesshomaru hadn’t chosen any specific way or direction when he had left, just allowed his instincts to lead him. He had come upon a small meadow, filled with lush Hakone grass.* The meadow was surrounded by thick forest and on one side of the meadow laid a small stream and on the other, almost hidden in the trees and rock was a natural hot spring. Sesshomaru lay silently in the grass and had been for several hours, now as night approached, he felt even more restless than ever. His ears flicked around, constantly taking in and assessing every sound. His muscles tensed in anticipation and he had to force himself to relax. He sensed no threat in the vicinity and he knew that Rin was safe back at the castle, so it left him quite frustrated about what was causing his restlessness. Though nothing showed on his canine face as his cold mask was almost always in place. 

It was as the full moon reached its highest point in the sky that he discovered the reason for his unease. A mournful cry filled the night, so full of pain and anguish that it even had Sesshomaru’s cold heart feeling sympathy. As Sesshomaru listened to the cry he realized two very troubling things; One, the cry was in the language of the Inu Youkai* and two, the cry was coming from his brother...Inuyasha.

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

It had been a little over a year, a whole year and then some since Kagome had made her choice and had returned to her own time. Such a long time to pretend to their friends that he was alright and was the same Inuyasha he’d always been...It wasn’t true. Inuyasha wasn’t alright, his chosen mate was gone and he knew, somehow, some way, that she wasn’t ever coming back. Inuyasha had left Kaede’s village earlier that day, when the realization that Kagome wasn’t coming back had hit him full force. He had wandered aimlessly well into the night, until finally, the pain became too much and he could go no further, collapsing to the ground in a tiny clearing. The pain and anguish bubbled up inside of him until he had no choice but to express it. Now normally, he would express his emotions with violence or harsh words, but this...this was such a deep and torturous feeling, that he didn’t know how to express it as he normally would. So...he allowed his Inu youkai instincts to take over. They washed over him, his youkai heritage demanding a release, he threw back his head and cried to the moon in a language he didn’t fully understand but somehow it felt completely right and natural. He cried and cried, until the moon was slightly past its zenith, he cried until his voice was horse and his throat almost raw. So engrossed in his pain was he that he didn’t sense the youkai until it slammed into him, cutting off his cry, turning into a strangled gasp as a clawed hand grasped his throat. 

A large Onikuma* sat on top of Inuyasha, its black eyes gleeful and hungry. The larger youkai had rough brown fur that rested on its chest and shoulders in a mantle and blended in with its matted hair. Its claws were long and curved, much like its natural cousin the forest bear. The youkai wore only a fur covering hiding his genitals and similar fur boots encasing his feet. Normally, Inuyasha would have already gotten the youkai off of him and killed the offender, but now? Now he just didn’t care, he was in too much pain to care what happened to himself. So Inuyasha just laid there, waiting for what was to come.

The Onikuma kept a tight grip on his throat as he spoke, his voice rough and crackling, “Don’t worry puppy, you won’t feel this pain for much longer! You’ll make a fine meal for me!” As he spoke, his other clawed hand slashed quickly across Inuyasha’s chest. It wasn’t a bad enough wound to be life threatening, not with Inuyasha’s youkai healing, but it was still quite incapacitating. Inuyasha choked as blood filled one of his lungs, he could feel the affected area start slowly healing, his youkai blood doing its best to repair the damage. The Onikuma laughed as Inuyasha struggled to breathe properly. The youkai shifted his weight upon Inuyasha slightly, readying for the kill, before he said, “Yes a fine meal indeed.” With that, the Onikuma made to cut out Inuyasha’s heart, his clawed hand easily sliding through skin and bone. However, before the youkai could even get a solid hold on Inuyasha’s heart, a figure of white burst through the tree line and quickly knocked the Onikuma off of the hanyou.* The figure placed itself between Inuyasha and the now raging youkai, it’s white furred back legs almost brushing Inuyasha’s red firerat robes. As the Onikuma recovered and attempted to untangle itself, it finally registered with Inuyasha who stood protecting him. _Sesshomaru? What...but why? What is he doing here?_ Were Inuyasha’s last thoughts as the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness overtook him. 

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

Sesshomaru had followed the cry in curiosity, _what could cause his brother to cry out with such pain?_ thought Sesshomaru to himself as he traveled, his thoughts turning to the fact that he and Inuyasha hadn’t been as hostile to each other as they had been in the past. Part of the reason for that was perhaps the fact that Sesshomaru had changed a lot in the years after meeting Rin. Having traveled for so long with the human child had made Sesshomaru realize a thing or two about humans and why his father had mated with one...love was a powerful factor. The great Diayokai no longer blamed his young half brother for the death of their father, he realized how foolish it was to blame a child for the actions of its elder. It had taken a long time and a lot of soul searching for Sesshomaru to decide that he was dreadfully wrong on how he treated Inuyasha and had been recently tossing around the idea of how to make amends with his brother. _Perhaps this was fate giving him a chance,_ thought Sesshomaru, speeding up his pace to reach Inuyasha sooner. 

Sesshomaru pushed his speed even further when the cry was abruptly cut off, his long legs eating up the remaining distance in just seconds. As he broke through the tree line his eyes took in the situation, Inuyasha on the ground, bleeding and hurt, a massive Onikuma holding the hanyou down with a hand entering his chest cavity. Inuyasha’s silver hair was a mess and was dirty with blood and dirt, his puppy ears were focused on the youkai on top of him though one did twitch in Sesshomaru’s direction upon hearing him. _It seems I wasn’t the only one to hear Inuyasha,_ Sesshomaru thought as he quickly acted and removed the Onikuma away from Inuyasha. He placed himself between the two and looked back with one eye towards Inuyasha, the other keeping the Onikuma in sight. His brother was taking labored breaths that sounded wet and harsh, his golden eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Inuyasha’s heart was beating rapidly but a few moments later it calmed slightly as the young pup succumbed to his wounds and passed out. 

Sesshomaru turned his full attention to the Onikuma as the other youkai untangled itself from the vines he had found himself in when Sesshomaru had tossed him away. The Onikuma raged in anger as it finally freed itself and faced Sesshomaru. The great Diayokai growled out in his own cold rage, “How dare you attack my brother.”It was the first time he had acknowledged Inuyasha as his brother, out loud, and had the hanyou been awake, he would have been frozen in shock. 

The Onikuma laughed in amusement at Sesshomaru’s words, “He’s your brother?” He asked, one meaty clawed finger pointed at Inuyasha’s prone form, causing Sesshomaru to growl menacingly. “Ha, he looked like an easy meal to me. As pathetic as he is, are you sure you want to claim him as family? You should let me have him, at least then his pathetic life would be worth something. You must feel so ashamed to have a brother -.” The Onikuma never got to finish his words as Sesshomaru, suddenly overcome with a protective anger, separated the youkai’s head from his shoulders with one quick bite. 

“Pathetic scum.” Sesshomaru growled at the lifeless body, before he shifted into his humanoid form. Mokomoko* wrapped comfortably around his shoulder, his armor and the rich fabric of his clothes cutting an impressive figure of nobility and power. His own silver hair hung down his back in silken locks. Tenseiga and Bakusaiga rested comfortably in his sash, his hand itching to take Tenseiga and resurrect the Onikuma just to kill him again. Instead he made his way over to Inuyasha, taking in the state of the pup, his youkai pushed him to do something, anything to help the pup. Inuyasha’s cries earlier had sparked his aggressive youkai instincts and they screamed at him to protect the young pup, his kin. Sesshomaru had to shake away the instincts that threatened to control him and focused back on Inuyasha. He examined the pup’s wounds, both wounds were deep but Sesshomaru could smell the pup’s youkai blood starting to work on healing the wounds. Sesshomaru knew that the wounds would heal on their own given time but he was concerned about leaving Inuyasha to heal on his own. There was also the matter of Inuyasha’s mental state, though Sesshomaru didn’t know what had caused his brother such pain, he knew that it was something bad enough to leave the pup unaware and unable to fight back. The older Inu youkai sighed then gently picked the younger up; settling the pup firmly in his arms, he wrapped Mokomoko around the chilled form of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru quickly allowed his power to encompass them both and he took off in flight, making short work of the distance he needed to travel. He would take the pup to his castle and would do everything in his power to help his brother and perhaps, along the way Sesshomaru would finally know how to make amends to Inuyasha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations/Meanings:
> 
> Onikuma - bear demon  
> Yokai/Youkai - demon/supernatural creature from Japan  
> Daiyokai/Daiyoukai - a greater demon/supernatural creature, usually more powerful  
> Inu Youkai - White dog demon, this is what Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's mom and part of what Inuyasha are  
> Mokomoko - The rich fur on Sesshōmaru's shoulder is a part of his body and can stretch to great lengths, giving him defensive capabilities and some means of attack.
> 
> *the cry - this is like a howl of a wolf, something to express themselves. The sound can travel for miles and the language itself is mainly used by full blooded youkai when they are in their animal forms to talk to each other easily, as the human languages can be difficult with their animal vocal cords.  
> the cry - specifically for Inuyasha, this cry is something new but feels completely natural to him as it is inherently ingrained into his DNA/Instincts. The cry he lets out that is heard by Sesshomaru is similar to that of a puppy seeking comfort or protection from an older member of their family. Its why Sesshomaru's instincts scream at him to help Inuyasha. Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Brining a Puppy Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There will be several Original Characters in this chapter, they are my own creations and I hope that they help make this story awesome!
> 
> Thanks for reading and for any kudos or comments!
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader Loop_de_Loop, who always gives great advise!

Sesshomaru entered his lands in record time, making his way to the Western Lands Castle, he was greeted by a few of his most trusted. Jaken, wringing his hands in nervous energy, Lady Yumeka*, his head healer, Elder Shohei*, one of his father’s oldest friends, and Lady Ichika*, who had been his father’s own chronicler.* Lady Yumeka was instantly by his side, checking over his younger brother quickly and efficiently. Before she could give him a report, Elder Shohei spoke up first, “Lord Sesshomaru, what has happened? How has the Young Master come to be in this state?”

Sesshomaru sent a glare to the older Kitsune,* though he knew that his father’s oldest friend had always been concerned for Inuyasha’s well being, often urging Sesshomaru to treat Inuyasha as a true son of the previous lord. Sesshomaru sighed though and simply said, “I will explain later, after Inuyasha has been seen too.” Shohei bowed his acknowledgement and followed his lord, along with the rest. Sesshomaru, still carrying Inuyasha, led them to the room across from his own. The one that his father had made up and had renovated when he had learned of Inuyasha’s imminent birth. Sesshomaru had ordered the room closed after his father’s death, though he had ordered it cleaned and freshened not too long ago, in preparation perhaps of having his brother home. 

Sesshomaru laid his younger brother on the bed, stepping away as Lady Yumeka and her assistants began working on Inuyasha. As Lady Yumeka started to remove Inuyasha’s clothes, to better get at the wounds, Sesshomaru took the other three out of the room. Leading them to his own room, he sat at the head seat of the seating area, the others taking up the other seating after gaining his permission. Elder Shohei sat directly to Sesshomaru’s left, Jaken taking the second seat to his right, leaving the first open, and finally Lady Ichika took the seat beside Elder Shohei, her golden orange eyes alight with amusement. No one spoke as Sesshomaru gathered his thoughts and quietly took in his advisors. Elder Shohei was a noble grey furred Kitsune, his nine tails languidly flared out behind him as his ears twitched at every sound. Kitsune were Yokai species that liked to show their animal features, only hiding them when it was absolutely necessary. As Elder Shohei’s silvery amused eyes caught Sesshomaru’s golden ones, Sesshomaru gave the Elder a half hearted glare and turned his attention to Lady Ichika. 

The tigress was one of his most trusted and had always been a fierce protector of him and his father. Ichika was quite a rare find of his father’s, the female had been born away from Japan, in a foreign land far away from where a youkai should have been born. Sesshomaru’s father, Toga or Inu no Taishō, had been traveling away from Japan when he had found the Tiger Yokai, who had never transformed from her true form into her humanoid form. Inu no Taisho had helped Ichika to transform and had released her from her enslavement. She had become Sesshomaru’s bodyguard and friend when he had been younger, as well as Inu no Taisho’s personal chronicler. Ichika had been named as an Elder after Sesshomaru’s father had died. There were some consequences to her having been in her true form for so long, her skin was orange tinged and held the faint markings of her stripes, her eyes were like that over her true form, the eyes of a great cat with slitted pupils. Her hair was a deep colored orange that was half up and half down, her tail twitching every once in a while, giving away her amusement of the situation. 

Sesshomaru sighed and finally said, “As I have discussed previously with Shohei, I have come to the decision that my actions towards my younger half-brother Inuyasha were of poor judgement. Since joining Inuyasha in battle against Naraku, I have found that my hatred of him was nothing but an excuse to lash out and blame someone else other than my father. I have decided to try and make amends with Inuyasha if I can and I would like your help in keeping him safe.” Sesshomaru quickly explained all that had happened before he brought his brother here. The two Elders and Jaken took the information and all agreed in helping their Lord. Shohei was quite pleased with the results of his multiple talks with his lord and silently cheered at the thought of Sesshomaru finally doing right by his brother. 

Lady Yumeka came into the room as Sesshomaru was explaining the situation and the changes that would need to be made to ensure his brother’s safety. She was a beautiful yokai, with her soft features and gentle demeanor that fooled many. She was indeed gentle and soft, until someone threatened one of her patients or someone she considered as her own. Lady Yumeka was also a Kitsune, though she only had seven of the nine tails gained by Elder Shohei. She was also Elder Shohei’s daughter and one of Sesshomaru’s only friends, as they had grown up together. Her own fur was dark black colored and her eyes were maroon, the same as her mother’s, Lady Ahmya.* She sat quietly until Sesshomaru finished before saying, “I have done all I can for now. He will heal in time, but the wounds will most likely scar.”

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, “What of his mental state?” He asked.

She pursed her lips in contemplation before saying, “I’m unsure my Lord, he will need to awaken before I know more but…” She hesitated before continuing. “He’s in a great deal of mental and emotional pain, you can practically smell it on him. Depending on what the cause is…” Yet again she hesitated and it took a low growl from Sesshomaru before she continued yet again, “he may never recover, my lord. I can’t say for certain but it is definitely a possibility.” 

The room grew silent as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. It was several long moments of silence before he opened his eyes and turned his golden orbs back towards Lady Yumeka. He said with cold control, “Yumeka, do all you can for him and keep me informed...please.” The last was said in almost a whisper but everyone in the room heard.

Lady Yumeka looked quickly towards her father before turning back to Sesshomaru, “of course Lord Sesshomaru, I will do all I can for Young Master Inuyasha.” At his acknowledgement, she excused herself and returned to Inuyasha’s side. The others in the room waited silently on Sesshomaru, who seemed lost in his thoughts.

It was as the lunch hour was approaching that Elder Shohei finally spoke up, “Lord Sesshomaru.” He called, gaining Sesshomaru’s attention and drawing the Inu Youkai out of his thoughts. Shohei continued once Sesshomaru’s eyes met his own, “The other Elders and your advisors will need to be informed of the fact that Inuyasha has been acknowledged by you and that he will be in residence from now on.”

Sesshomaru sighed and agreed, “Indeed, you are right Shohei. Would you and Jaken please inform them?” At gaining their agreement he continued. “I will meet with the other Elders and advisors tomorrow if they wish to discuss this or to give their reports.” With that he dismissed Shohei and Jaken, who both left with respectful bows towards Lady Ichika and their Lord. Sesshomaru did not acknowledge the fact that Ichika had stayed, instead finding her silent presence peaceful and calming. A light meal was brought to them both not much later, most likely thanks to Elder Shohei or Jaken. Sesshomaru barely touched his food, too lost in his own thoughts, but Ichika was quick to finish off her own. 

She allowed the silence to continue for several hours, knowing that Sesshomaru would speak when he was ready and if not well it got her out of doing her duties as an Elder for the day. Sesshomaru finally seemed to shake himself out of his stupor, just in time for a light knock to sound at the door. The door opened to reveal Rin once Sesshomaru had given his permission. She happily made her way over to them, greeting Lady Ichika first and then greeting her lord respectfully before fully running up to embrace Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru allowed Rin to hug him, placing a gentle hand on the top of her head in acknowledgement before asking, “Rin, shouldn’t you be in your studies?” He felt her tense slightly before drawing away slightly to look him in the eyes.

“Yes Lord Sesshomaru but Sensei Ryota was called away for something, he gave me leave of my studies for this afternoon.” Rin explained with a happy smile.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding before picking Rin up and placing her upon his lap before stating, “Very well, you may have the afternoon off.” Her smile grew at his approval. Sesshomaru sighed before saying, “Rin there is something we must discuss.” He waited until he had her full and undivided attention and was sure that she was listening before continuing, “I have brought Inuyasha here,” she gasped in surprise but quieted at his look. “He has been injured badly and needs time to recover.” She frowned at this, clearly distressed but she continued to stay quiet. “I know that you would probably like to visit with him, correct?” He asked and she nodded enthusiastically. “Very well, either I, Lady Ichika or Lady Yumeka will be with you once you are allowed to visit with Inuyasha.” She agreed happily. “I will ask Lady Yumeka when he will be able to receive visitors, until then you must not enter the room across from mine, am I clear?” 

Rin frowned slightly at not being able to immediately see Inuyasha, who had always been kind to her, before brightening and agreeing, “Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I will do as you ordered. Can I go play with Lady Ahmya and the twins?” The twins were Lady Yumeka’s younger brothers, who were a little older than Rin. Sesshomaru gave his agreement and put her down, allowing her to happily run off and play with her friends. 

Sesshomaru turned towards Ichika, who was smirking in amusement and who said, “Ah, my young lord you have grown quite soft with that little girl.” It gained her a glare that had it been anyone else, it would have sent them running but only amused her. Sesshomaru decided to let the matter drop and began a discussion on Ichika’s current project, the renovations of the great library. It would distract him for a while and keep his thoughts away from his injured brother. Ichika allowed the change of subject and happily told Sesshomaru all that she had gotten done, while he’d been away. Their conversation went well into the night, they talked through dinner and only finished with it when the time drew near to midnight. 

Sesshomaru sent Ichika to her room, having a guard escort her and made ready for bed. He had just laid down to sleep when a broken scream had him up and out of the room in record time. Only one thought filled his mind, Inuyasha! He’s awake! Sesshomaru quickly opened the door to Inuyasha’s room and had to pause at what he saw, Inuyasha was indeed awake and had jammed himself into a corner, doing his best to hide from those in the room. Inuyasha was letting out a pitiful whine and did not allow anyone to close to himself, swiping at them with his claws. 

Sesshomaru calmly made his way over to Inuyasha, careful to stay just out of Inuyasha’s reach. Sesshomaru noticed the glazed look of Inuyasha’s eyes and how Inuyasha was making incoherent noises and whines that meant nothing and everything. Sesshomaru looked to Lady Yumeka who quickly explained. “Young Master Inuyasha awoke and seemed to be quite confused, he immediately began attacking and trying to get away from us when we tried to touch him. I don’t think that he is fully aware of what’s happening.” 

Sesshomaru had to agree with that statement, though he noticed that the closer he got to Inuyasha, the calmer the pup seemed to become, only lashing out when one of Yumeka’s assistants moved to close. Sesshomaru sighed at the situation, though he was secretly pleased that it seemed Inuyasha’s youkai seemed to instinctually trust Sesshomaru as an older member of his family. Sesshomaru dismissed everyone in the room, Yumeka the last to leave with a look that said ‘call me once you have him calmed down enough so that I can check his wounds,’ or something like that, to which he calmly gave his agreement. As the others left, Inuyasha started to calm and even allowed Sesshomaru to sit near him. _It’s going to be a long night,_ Sesshomaru thought as he observed his brother, who flinched when Sesshomaru tried to move closer, _A long night indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yumeka - meaning a dream is coming true  
> *Shohei - meaning furthermore, respect  
> *Ichika - meaning one thousand flowers  
> *Kitsune - lit. meaning fox  
> *Ahmya - meaning black rain  
> *Ryota - meaning splendid and/or clear
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following character designs but they are how I imagine these characters to be.
> 
> Yumeka looks like this but with fox ears and seven tails: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/706854104003327684/  
> Shohei looks like this but with dark grey hair and fur: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/6403624459829587/  
> Ichika looks like this but with less fur and animal features:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/217439488249479578/  
> Ahmya looks like this but with maroon eyes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/65935582025775011/  
> Ryota looks like this and is a dragon Yokai: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/610660030721452263/


End file.
